Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor fabrication. More particularly, the present invention relates to co-fabrication of FinFETs having multiple different threshold voltages.
Background Information
In modern FinFET-based semiconductor fabrication, different threshold (turn-on) voltages (Vt) for co-fabricated FinFETs are achieved using a variety of methods, including, for example, channel doping or using one or more work function gate electrode materials. However, each of these known methods have their own drawbacks, including, for example, requiring precise control, process complexity, yield degradation, or the inability to scale downwardly.
Thus, a need continues to exist for achieving multi-Vt that is relatively simple and downwardly scalable.